Evil always comes with shadows
by Bloodflowerz
Summary: Von Meister Kaio erfährt Son Goku, dass Jasura - ein Planet der nördlichen Galaxie -, schwerwiegende Probleme hat und dass ihm die Vernichtung durch eine mächtige Kreatur droht. Doch irgendwas erscheint ziemlich merkwürdig...


**Titel:** Evil always comes with shadows

**Disclaimer:** Keiner der bekannten Charaktere gehört mir... die Jasuraner hingegen allerdings schon "

**Warnings: **Keine Warnings für dieses Kapitel... ob ich noch irgendwie Yaoi miteinbringen kann/sollte – im weiteren Verlauf - weiß ich noch nicht

**Notes:** Gedanken werden folgendermaßen gekennzeichnet ...

Gesprochenes: „..."

** Evil always comes with shadows**

Chapter 1: Eine schlechte Nachricht

_Markerschütternde Schreie hallten durch die mit Leben erfüllte Stadt, und Tausende von aufgebrachten Menschen flohen aus ihren Häusern, hinein in das dunkle, vernichtende Chaos. Verfolgt von schattenartigen Wesen, die ihre Mäuler weit aufgerissen hatten, ihre spitzen Reißzähne offenbarten und deren scharfe Krallen sich in das unversehrte, weiße Fleisch bohrten. Rote Striemen traten hervor, legten sich wie ein Muster auf die Alabasterhaut... dann, nach endlos scheinenden Minuten, kehrte sonderbare Stille in die doch so einst belebte Umgebung ein. Nur das leise Heulen des Windes, der durch die engen Gassen zog, erinnerte an einen trauernden Klagegesang, der aber schlussendlich ungehört in der hereinbrechenden Finsternis verhallte..._

Ein eisenharter Faustschlag traf auf eine stählerne Wange, deren dazugehöriger Kopf auf der Stelle zur Seite kippte. Über die trockenen Lippen huschte ein ausgedörrtes Keuchen, als sich ein erneuter Schlag zielgerecht in die Magengegend platzierte. Nur wenige Millisekunden reichten aus, um diesen kleinen Überraschungsangriff wirkungsvoll auszuführen, der einen ziehenden Schmerz einherbrachte. Hätte er seine kraftvollen Muskeln in der Bauchregion nicht weiter angespannt, dann hätte der Getroffene mit ziemlicher Sicherheit noch schwerer unter dem eindrucksvollen Faustschlag zu leiden gehabt.

„Du elender Bastard!", raunte eine heisere Stimme heraus, dann wischte ein Handrücken über den schmerzenden Mundwinkel, aus dem eine schwach rötliche Substanz hervortrat – jedoch nichts im Vergleich mit seinem sich krümmenden Unterleib.

Angesprochener reagierte darauf allerdings nur mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, ehe er zurücksprang und eine defensive Haltung einnahm.

„Kenn ich schon den Spruch. Lass dir mal was neues einfallen, Vegeta...", spöttelte der Saiyajin amüsiert, seinen Gegenüber damit absichtlich noch mehr provozierend.

Knurrend stieß der Prinz die angestaute Luft aus den Lungen, sog sie sogleich umso tiefer hinein, drückte sich mit seinen kräftigen Waden vom steinigen Untergrund ab – trotz der nur wenig abklingenden Schmerzen - und schnellte auf den Jüngeren zu, der vorfreudig seine Arme hochriss um den frontalen Angriff geschickt abzublocken.

Ein regelrechter Hagelschlag prasselte auf den sich Verteidigenden ein, der Mühe hatte, sich nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig zurückdrängen zu lassen. Hin und wieder kassierte er einen stechenden Schlag in den Solarus Plexus.

Jedes ungeschulte Auge erkannte sofort einen ernsthaften Kampf in dem doch so gefährlichen Schlagabtausch, den sich zwei hervorragende Kämpfer lieferten. Wenn dieses unerfahrene Auge die beiden Kontrahenten überhaupt erst einmal sehen konnte...

Sie bewegten sich nämlich mit einer unglaublichen Schnelle vorwärts, dass ein kräftiger Windhauch über die spärliche Bepflanzung der hiesigen Vegetation hinwegfegte, obwohl deren Verursacher sich schon längst an einer ganz anderen Stelle befanden.

Nicht abklingen wollende Kampfgeräusche erfüllten den strahlend blauen Himmel, die nur durch kurze Verschnaufpausen unterbrochen wurden und in kürzester Zeit wieder deutlich zu hören waren.

Und schließlich fand sich einer der gewitzten Kämpfer mit dem Rücken an einer spitzen Felsformation wieder.

„Na, schwächelst du schon, Kakarott?", erklang die belustigt klingende Stimme Vegetas's. Allerdings brauchte es keinen Spezialisten um herauszuhören, dass auch derjenige, der diese Worte sprach, von deutlicher Erschöpfung gekennzeichnet war, was an sich auch eigentlich kein Wunder darstellte, trainierten die beiden Saiyajins immerhin schon den ganzen Vormittag und Nachmittag miteinander. Einen Schlagabtausch nach dem anderen lieferten sie sich – unerbittlich. Keiner von ihnen wollte zuerst das Handtuch schmeißen bis ein Sieger nicht eindeutig feststand!

Vegetas zur Faust geballte Hand spannte sich merklich an. Sein Blick wurde entschlossener und jede Faser des durchtrainierten Körpers schien sich anzuspannen, da ein siegbringender Treffer kurz bevorstand. Vor eben dieser Anspannung aufzitternd zog sich der angewinkelte Arm zurück.. nur ein glücklicher Treffer von diesem mächtigen Fausthieb und sein Gegenüber würde besiegt zu Boden gehen.

Son Goku bemerkte die unübersehbare Anstrengung an Vegetas Körper; ein Blick genügte schon, um zu wissen, was der Ältere vorhatte. Unvorbereitet würde ihn dieser Hieb sicher nicht treffen. Mal sehen, wer von den Beiden noch genügend Kraftreserven aufzubringen vermochte, als plötzlich...

Ein Blitz zuckte durch Goku's Kopf und zeitgleich raste die imposante Faust Vegeta's auf sein Gesicht zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig empfing er sie mit seiner wartenden Handfläche.

„M..Meister Kaio?", fragte die unsichere Stimme, deren Besitzer die Handfläche immer noch wie zweitrangig festhielt.

Vegetas Augenbrauen erhoben sich unglaubwürdig.

„Lenk nicht ab...", murmelte er, zog die Brauen finster zusammen und hielt eisern dagegen, immer noch bereit, sein jähes Ziel durchzusetzen.

„Tu ich nicht. Wart mal ne Sekunde", erklangen die selbst überraschten Worte seines Trainingspartners.

Schnaufend und sichtlich widerwillig ließ sich der Prinz darauf ein, entspannte seinen Arm und lockerte ihn, zog sich dann ein Stück zurück. Goku offenbarte sich somit genug Freiraum, den er brauchte, um sich von den stechenden Felsen in seinem Rücken zu befreien. Von der puckernden Handfläche ganz zu schweigen...

„Was ist nun?", grollte er ungeduldig. Es passte ihm gar nicht, dass sein Schlag so einfach geblockt und allem Anschein nach noch nicht einmal anerkannt wurde.

„Wenn das n billiger Trick sein sollte, dann lass dir eins gesa-„

Weiter kam der Prinz nicht, da Son Goku ihm ein genervtes „Shht!" entgegen brachte, seine Stirn in Falten legte, sich aber nicht weiter rührte. Konzentriert starrte er auf das unbedeutende Nichts am Erdboden, fixierte scheinbar unwichtige Kieselsteinchen.

„Klingt nicht gut...", äußerte er mit ernster Miene, ernte von Vegeta daraufhin einen noch verwirrteren Gesichtsausdruck. Goku zuckte mit einer Schulterseite Richtung Prinz, deutete an, sie mit einer Hand zu ergreifen und somit an der Unterhaltung teilzuhaben. Prompt marschierte dieser heran und legte die Handfläche auf des Telepaten Schulter.

„Ja, und seitdem ist von den Jasuranern nicht mehr viel zu hören. Das macht mir ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Angst. Dieses Ungetüm scheint äußerst mächtig zu sein, wenn es sich bis jetzt gegen Tausende von diesen guten Kämpfern behaupten konnte."  
Meister Kaios besorgte Stimme erklang nun auch in Vegeta, der einen Seitenblick zu Son Goku warf, jedoch nichts weiter erwiderte.

„Und was schlagt ihr vor?", merkte der Jüngere keuchend vom eben stattgefundenen Kampf an.

„Hmm..."

Der kleine blauhäutige Mann runzelte die Stirn und zuckte aufgeregt mit seinen Fühlern. Im Hintergrund sprang sein kleiner Schimpanse Bananas herum, der sich an der nachdenklichen Stimmung des Meisters nicht stören ließ.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit erwiderte er schließlich.

„Nein, nichts zu machen. Ich erhalte keinerlei Signale vom Planeten Jasura. Es muss eindeutig etwas passiert sein."

Meister Kaios antennenartige Fühler zuckten erneut, dann richteten sie sich entspannt wieder auf.

„Wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre, dann würde ich ja auf deine Hilfe verzichten wollen, aber vielleicht solltest du mal nachsehen, Son Goku. Dieses Ding könnte einen der in der Nähe befindlichen Planeten ebenfalls attackieren! Wie ich vermute, dann ist es sogar für die Auslöschung des Planeten Jaxx verantwortlich!"

Es bedurfte keinerlei Überzeugungsarbeit damit der Angesprochene begeistert zustimmte.

„Sicher doch! Dieses Monstrum möchte ich sehen, der einen ganzen Planeten zum Schweigen gebracht hat! Junge, Junge..."

Undefiniert zuckten Meister Kaios Augenbrauen. Er empfand diese Begeisterung alles andere als angebracht.

„Und wo finde ich denn eigentlich diesen Planeten?"

„Jasura ist einer der mit am südlichsten gelegenen Planet der nördlichen Galaxie. Frag erst gar nicht, du wirst ein Raumschiff brauchen um dorthin gelangen zu können. Deine Momentane Teleportation wird dir da keine Hilfe sein. Er ist zu weit entfernt und es kommen keine Lebenszeichen von dort." Die Wort wurden immer andächtiger ausgesprochen, bis sie zuletzt einem eher nachdenklich gestimmten Hauchen entsprachen.

„Ja, schon klar." Goku nickte verstehend. „Sicher gibt mir Bulma ein Raumschiff. Das ist also kein Problem.", lächelte er zuversichtlich.

Bulma verwahrte noch immer ein intaktes Raumschiff in ihrem überaus großzügigem Haus, dass wusste er. Das war seiner Meinung nach höchstens das kleinste Problem.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht alleine fliegen?!", erklang die regelrecht vorwurfsvolle Stimme des stillen Mithörers.

Goku sah aus dem Augenwinkel in das Gesicht des Prinzen.

„Ich komme mit! Dass das mal klar ist! Kommt ja nicht in Frage, dass du dich mit diesen Heini alleine vergnügst!", schnaufte Vegeta mit Nachdruck, dessen Atem immer noch leicht rasselnd ging.

„Hab ich mir eigentlich schon gedacht", grinste Goku ihn schief an.

Natürlich war er einverstanden. Der Prinz der Saiyajins würde sich auch sicherlich nicht von dieser abwechslungsreichen Mission abbringen lassen. Immerhin waren es schon einige Jahre her, seitdem ein paar mächtig fiese Fieslinge versucht habe, die Erde zu erobern und die Krieger aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Um genau zu sein war mit der Vernichtung des Dämon Boo auch der nun seit knapp 9 Jahren anhaltende Frieden zurückgekehrt. Diesen Spaß würde sich der eh äußerst sturköpfige Prinz nicht nehmen lassen.

Aufräuspernd meldete sich der blauhäutige Meister der Kampf- und Witzkünste wieder zu Wort.

„Am besten ihr macht euch so bald wie möglich auf die Reise. Die dauert nämlich einige Zeit... 17 Tage um genau zu sein."

Die Augen der beiden Kämpfer vergrößerten sich. Enttäuschung legte sich über den einst so vorfreudigen Ausdruck.

„17 Tage?!", brummte Goku missmutig.

Nickend stimmte ihm der Meister zu, welcher diese Geste sowie so nicht sehen konnte.. „Ganz genau. Ich hoffe ihr kommt nicht zu spät und die Jasuraner halten noch etwas durch."

„Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg."

Entschlossen sah Son Goku zu Vegeta, der seine Hand von der Schulter zurückzog, nachdem Meister Kaio die Koordinaten von Jasura übermittelt und die Unterhaltung vorläufig beendet hatte.

„Is nich wahr?", äußerte der Kleinste der Z-Krieger, als Goku der versammelten Gruppe von den beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten erzählte. Jeder im Forschungsraum des oberen Stockwerks der Capsule Corporation wirkte angespannt und nachdenklich.

„Nun macht doch mal nicht so'n Gesicht", flötete eine blauhaarige Frau, die in einem riesigen runden Gerät stand und dann dessen Laderampe musternd auf und ab ging. Prüfend klopfte sie mit ihren zarten Fingern gegen das Material - welches einen dumpfen, standhaften Klang von sich gab – und drehte sich anschließend mit in den Hüften gestemmten Händen zu den Kriegern herüber.

Ihre Finger berührten den Ledergurt, den sie sich um ihre Taille geschnallt hatte und indem viele verschiedenen werkzeugähnliche Instrumente steckte, deren Zweck wirklich nur ein Wissender erahnen konnte.

„Ich meine, vielleicht ist das alles nur falscher Alarm. Kann doch sein, oder?" Lächelnd lief sie auf ihre Gäste zu, wischte sich optimistisch wirkend mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Sofort zog sich ein schmieriger, dunkler Streifen über ihre helle Haut. Kriegsbemalung für den bevorstehenden Aufbruch vielleicht? Verdutzte Augenpaare richteten sich auf sie. Wegen ihrer Bemerkung oder wegen ihres doch überaus lustigen Anblicks, den sie darbot, dass wusste wohl keiner so genau. Wahrscheinlich jedoch war es beides...

„Was ist??", fragte Bulma blinzelnd.

Die Antwort war ein einziges unbeschwertes Gelächter...

Es brauchte seine Zeit bis sich alle Anwesenden wieder beruhigt hatten und nun kehrte wieder bedrückende Stille ein. Was, wenn Bulma tatsächlich recht hatte? Wenn alles nur falscher Alarm gewesen ist und sich eine ganz plausible Erklärung auffinden würde? Nachdenkliche Falten legten sich auf die Gesichter der Krieger.

Piccolo, der als erster den Kopf erhob und damit dem sinnlosen Stieren auf dem Boden ein Ende bereitete, erfasste das Wort.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Meister Kaios Sorgens unbegründet sind." Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen fuhr er fort. „Ein ganzer Planet, der so plötzlich seine Verbindung unterbricht, jegliches Lebenszeichen zurückhält.. Ich weiß nicht, da muss was dran sein."

Nickend blickte auch Goku auf. „Richtig. Und dieses 'Monster' war sicher auch kein Hirngespinst. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass jemand unsere Hilfe braucht."

Sogleich mischte sich auch Bulma wieder ein. „Das Raumschiff ist in einwandfreiem Zustand. Ich hab es über die langen Jahren sogar noch ausgebaut", verkündete sie stolz. „Mit dieser Affengeschwindigkeit werdet ihr innerhalb weniger Tage auf Jasura eintreffen."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?!", posaunte es augenblicklich durch den Raum.

Vegetas Sohn sah entschlossen in die Runde und neben ihm schlug ein ebenso begeisterter Goten in die Hände. „Ja! Worauf?!", wiederholte er mit derselben Ausdruckskraft, die sein Freund soeben an den Tag gelegt hatte.

„Ihr wollt mitkommen?", warf Goku erstaunt in den Raum.

Grinsendes Nicken bestätigte diesen ohnehin schon eindeutigen Verdacht. Die beiden Jungen waren keine Kinder mehr. Mittlerweile zählten sie sich zu den Teenager der Gesellschaft, wobei der kindliche Blödsinn, den die beiden im Kopf hatten allerdings etwas anderes aussagte.

Die besorgte Mutter des Jungen mit den lavendelfarbenen Haaren lenkte wieder die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als sie mit kräftiger Stimme gegen diesen spontanen und ziemlich dummen Entschluss ankämpfte. Goku und Vegeta allerdings fanden den Gedanken überhaupt nicht abwegig, dass ihre Söhne sie begleiteten, schließlich konnten die beiden nur daraus lernen.

Die anderen der Z-Gruppe, die anwesend waren, Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, Yamchu – wobei niemand wusste, wo sich Tenshinhan und Chaozu genau rumtrieben – entschlossen sich, zurückzubleiben und auf der Erde Stellung zu halten.

Schlussendlich gab Bulma sich geschlagen, was mit der Unterstützung von Chichi sicherlich anders ausgegangen wäre, aber die war ja leider nicht da...

Dunkelheit legte sich langsam wie ein kalter Schleier über das Land. Die Sonne war seit ungefähr einer, vielleicht auch zwei Stunden hinter dem Horizont untergetaucht. Vereinzelt brachen hell funkelnde Sterne durch den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel. Die spärlichen Strahlen des Mondes kämpfte sich einen Weg durch kleine Lücken hindurch und legten sich auf das kuppelförmige Dach der Capsule Corporation, spendeten ein wenig Licht in der nächtlich beleuchteten Westlichen Hauptstadt. Mit einem sonderbaren Surren schoben sich die Platten an der Decke der vierten und letzten Etage des Hauses auseinander und offenbarten Sekunde um Sekunde eben diesen gewöhnlichen Nachthimmel. Ein helles Klicken bedeutete das Einrasten und somit das beendete Öffnen der Luke.

Matt glänzte das Metall des modernen Raumschiffes, welches an eine große krakenähnliche Form erinnerte. Plötzlich ertönte ein verächtlich lautes Schnaufen und das silberne Ding erhob sich wenige Zentimeter vom Boden als es sodann beispiellos in die Nacht hinaus schoss.

Im beachtlichen Druckwind flatterten Haare der Personen umher, die diesem Schauspiel beiwohnten. Ihre Augen waren noch lange in die sternenbehangene Dunkelheit gerichtet, ehe sich fast schon mit einem tief seufzenden Ton die Luke langsam wieder schloss, bis auch der letzte Stern am Nachthimmel nicht mehr länger zu sehen war...

Zwei Gesichter pressten sich gegen das rundliche Bullauge des Raumschiffes als dieses, nachdem es die Erdumlaufbahn des Planeten Erde verlassen hatte, ruckelfrei seinen vorprogrammierten Flugweg aufnahm.  
"Die Erde...", murmelten die jungen Stimmen gleichzeitig und blickten respektvoll und mit ungespielter Begeisterung auf den Blauen Planet.

Trunks wandte sich als erster vom dem Anblick ab und lief zu seinem Vater herüber, der, wie Son Goku, auf die Anzeige der Armaturen blickte. Son Goten hingegen verweilte noch eine Weile mit plattgedrückter Nase an der Fensterscheibe, bis die Erde - schneller als es ihm lieb war – im Nichts des Weltalls verschwand.

Goten, der sich schließlich doch löste, kam zu den Drei herüber, hatte seine Arme sorglos hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Kann losgehen!", grinste Goku hinterlistig und drückte einen kleinen Schalter zu seiner Rechten. Das Raumschiff machte einen gefährlichen Sprung, es hopste regelrecht voller Enthusiasmus und schoss mit einer Heidengeschwindigkeit davon.

„Kakarott!"

Überraschte und aufgeregte Stimmen schallten in dem Raumschiff umher, kam doch diese Beschleunigung völlig unerwartet und ziemlich kraftvoll.

„Hättest uns ja wenigsten vorwarnen können!!", knurrte Vegeta entnervt und angestrengt zugleich, der sich wie Son Goku an einem der deformierten Stühle festklammerte, um nicht wie Trunks und Goten gegen die hintere Wand des Schiffes zu klatschen.

Die ungeduldigen Augen verrieten jedoch die Eile, mit der der jüngere Saiyajin unterwegs war...

„SIE SIND WO??!!", donnerte eine stimmgeballte Stimme auf Son Gohan ein, der die unangenehme Aufgabe hatte, seiner Mutter zu erklären, wo sich ihr Ehemann und das Nesthäkchen der Familie gerade befanden...


End file.
